monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lucifina/@comment-6844245-20130411013309/@comment-3579609-20130411033127
Well, we've been shown that there are things Luka does not know about his parents, he didn't know his dad killed the monsterlord for example. We also know that Luka is a decendent of Heinric and a fallen angel and both Ilias and Micaela seem to be aware of this fact. Not only that, but the keepsake ring that Luka was told to never take off by his mother is confirmed to at least have suspicious properties by Tamamo. I would have to say that at the very least Luka's mother is a decendant of an angle because her instructions would make it apparent that the ring keeps Luka's angelic powers in check. My best guess would be that Luka's father is a decendant of Heinric and that Luka's mother was an angle. I might even go so far as to suggest that Ilias played a part in his parents getting together. My reasoning is thus: 1. Heinric had tremendous skill and power, enough to defeat a monsterlord, but he ultimately betrayed Ilias much as Luka has now. Ilias's ultimate goal is to destroy any hope monsters have of chalenging her athority, since she can't outright destroy them without throwing the universe out of wack. But it has been 800 years since a monsterlord was defeated and Ilias is lossing patience with humanity to the point that she is going to scrap them and start over. But she is apparently very lazy and preferes not to do anything at all until she gets angry and decides to eliminate the whole problem, rarely herself, so she opts to give humanity one last chance but making use of one of the decendants of the last hero to defeat a monster lord. 2. Fallen angels tend to go into one of two categories; they either rebel against god or give up their holy existance to be with a human. Alice mentions one of the former so there definately are cases of angels choosing to aid the monsters. However, since Luka grew up at Ilias temple and it makes little sense for an angel rebeling against Ilias to remain in a place so full of her influence so it would only make sense that the latter would be one of Luka's ancestors. 3. Putting the previous two together I can see Ilias sending one of her servants to "encourage" Luka's father to go on his jurney to defeat the monster lord. And it is succesful, better yet is the fact that Alice ruined her mother's plans at peace and turned Luka's father into a monster killing machine a fact that I immagine Ilias being so thrilled over that she lets him keep his "encouragement." However, Luka's father too ends up betraying her ideals and helping monsters and after his death she can tell that Luka wants to become a marder for the sake of monsters. So in order to give her plan another shot she kills Luka's mother telling her Luka will be spared if she tells him to become a hero. Because really, a plauge at Ilias temple? I understand that Ilias has no fucks to give but come on at least keep your front yard nice. Anyway, that was a lot of rambling, more than I though I would do, but I have been thinking about this game since I beat part 2.